Web services typically require service documentation to facilitate use by clients. Producing and updating service documentation can be tedious and time consuming for a developer of a web service. The developer often will manually embed descriptive metadata in source code and then manually generate service documentation from the embedded metadata. This manual process introduces significant overhead into the development process. To alleviate some of this burden, partial documentation is sometimes automatically generated by statistically analyzing the source code. This automatic process, however, requires access to the source code of the web service.